Epilepsy is one of the most common neurological disorders. More than 2 million people in the United States live with the disease, and an estimated 150,000 new cases are diagnosed each year. The disease stems from problems in the brain and is typified by recurring seizures caused when a group of brain cells begins to fire in an abnormal, synchronized way. Epilepsy is treated with a type of drug called an anticonvulsant, a variety of which are currently in use. Despite these drugs availability, as many as 50 percent of patients continue to have seizures and about 15 percent do not respond to any currently available anticonvulsants. These researchers are developing a new anticonvulsant drug that acts by stopping the bursts of brain cell activity that trigger seizures. It may also modify the disease so that more patients are amenable to treatment. The team collaborated on the completion of the following studies: - Synthesis of Good Manufacturing Practice (GMP) and non-GMP material - Formulation development - Pharmacokinetic/absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion (PK/ADME) studies - Investigational New Drug (IND)-directed toxicology